The Cost of Regeneration
by LinktoTwilight
Summary: Not now. This wasn't supposed to happen now. Not when they were all so close...   Warning! Character Death
1. Internal Damage

**Me: **Hello, everyone!

**Kratos: *nods***

**Me:** Only a nod? C'mon Kratos! This is my first hello to fanfiction after all!

**Kratos: **...

**Me: **Fine. Well, at least help me do the disclaimer.

**Kratos:** LinktoTwilight does not own any of the Tales of Symphonia characters. They and their story belong to Namco.

**Me: **Such enthusiasm... Anyway, I hope you like this! Pleeeease review, as I'm new to FanFiction and would love some feedback!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Come along, Lloyd. He's gone."

Lloyd sighed, his head down. The fight with Mithos had left him a little dizzy. "Yeah. Yeah you're right." He began to turn. "Are you guys-"

He was cut short suddenly. Everyone behind froze, not comprehending what they saw. Lloyd stared ahead for a moment, then slowly lowered his eyes to gape at the blade now protruding from his chest.

Mithos's image appeared, weak and flickering. "I said I would make the same choices over again. But if I'm ended here, I'm taking you with me, Lloyd Irving." He once again vanished, this time permanently, the sword disappearing as well.

Lloyd swayed for a moment, gasping, before faltering and falling backwards, his swords clanging to the ground, the wound already sapping his strength.

"LLOYD!" Kratos roared, running forward with Colette close behind. Kratos caught his son just before he hit the ground. He held Lloyd's head on his arm, terrified of the blood now flowing onto his purple sleeve. "Lloyd! Lloyd, do you hear me!"

Lloyd gasped and writhed, his eyes squeezed shut.

"Lloyd, no!" Colette yelled. "Professor, Kratos, please heal him!"

Kratos already had his hand out, focusing. "_First aid_." Lloyd relaxed as the wound closed before their eyes, but Kratos knew, hated to know, that there was too much internal damage. That sword hit too close to Lloyd's heart.

"Did it work?" Colette asked, looking between Kratos and Lloyd, tightly gripping the younger swordsman's hand. Kratos merely grunted. He continued to heal, giving as much of his own mana as he could, the affects starting to make him feel dizzy. This _had _to work. It had to. He would give his own life to make this work.

Unfortunately, Lloyd realized the same thing Kratos did, and hit his father's hand away. His breathing was shallow, but he smiled just a fraction. "Don't, Kr-Dad. We just got you back from Origin. I won't let you make the same mistake twice." His body shook for a moment as he suddenly coughed into Kratos's sleeve, blood coloring his lips.

"Lloyd…" _Dad? He called me Dad? Now, of all times? How can he call me that when I couldn't even protect him…?_

"What is he saying Kratos?" Genis's voice asked. "He's not…"

Colette raised her head and looked around. The entire party was grouped around the trio on the floor. Genis was closest, clingingly tightly to his sister's sleeve.

Kratos closed his eyes. Already the boy in his arms was growing pale, his eyes stuggling to stay focused. He grabbed Lloyd's other hand. This was not happening. It couldn't be happening. He had already lost his son once, so long ago. Now, after everything, when they were so close to victory, fate was being so cruel as to make him lose him again.

"There's nothing more we can do. I've closed the wound, so he won't bleed to death, but it's only a matter of…" He choked on his words, his teeth clenched. _Anna, I'm so sorry._

"Lloyd!" Colette exclaimed, leaning towards her best friend's face, tears streaming down her face. "You can't leave now, Lloyd! We need you! You have to use the Eternal Sword and revive the Great Tree! We're about to join the worlds!" She shook her head. "This is the world you fought so hard to build! You have to be there to see it!"

Lloyd began to tremble. His eyes filled but he refused to let them spill over. He was going numb, and it was getting harder to breathe, but he had to stay strong for her. He had always found the strength for her. He would keep that until the end.

"It's alright, you dork. We all knew this might happen. You have to take care of the worlds for me, Colette. You all have to." He tried to raise his head and look at his team, his friends. They had all come so far…

Genis was still gripping his sister, tears running silently. Raine sobbed softly, her hand over her mouth. Presea and Regal stood in the back, sad and respectful. Sheena was shaking with rage and helplessness, frozen to the spot, not noticing she was crying as well. Zelos stood as close as Genis was on the other side, his head bowed, eyes and fists clenched shut.

"Zelos." Zelos raised his head at the sound of his name. Lloyd held out the Eternal Ring. "You know what to do with this. Make a new world for me okay? Be sure not to mess it up."

Zelos gave a shaky grin in return, not sure whether he was angry or torn by the way Lloyd was joking at a time like this. "You got it, Bud. Leave it to me."

"Lloyd…" Lloyd looked up at his father. This man had been his guide, his friend, and his enemy. They had been _so_ _close _to finally opening up to each other. They had only begun to be father and son. And that, almost more than anything, was cutting at Lloyd's heart. "I'm so sorry, Lloyd. This is my fault. How could I…you can't…I should have protected you." His grip tightened around Lloyd's.

Lloyd was shocked to feel tears land on his arm. Kratos was crying? He did his best to shake his head, but even that was becoming too much of a task.

"Dammit don't think that way. You taught me to keep my guard up until after a fight was done. I should've listened. I'm sorry I can't stay with you, Dad. I want to. Live for me, okay? Don't give up. I-"

Suddenly he stiffened as a new wave of pain racked his body.

"Lloyd?" Colette asked.

Lloyd couldn't stop the tears now as his vision began to fade. _Damn. So much for staying strong._ Try as he might he couldn't help but admit it: "Colette…I'm…I'm scared." His voice cracked.

Colette broke down and threw her arms around Lloyd, sobbing. Her friend, her knight, her savior, was leaving and there was nothing she could do to help. "It'll be fine, Lloyd. You'll be fine," she whispered over and over again in his ear.

She could only continue to cry as her angelic hearing listened to the sound of Lloyd's heartbeat gradually slowing down. Kratos could hear it too.

Finally, after a few eternal moments, his son's hand did not return his grip.

Lloyd was gone.


	2. Carried Out

**Me: **It's not over yet! Here's chapter two!

**Kratos: **Must I do the disclaimer again?

**Me: **Nah, I got it. I don't any of the Tales of Symphonia characters or their adventures. Wish I did. Some characters more than others... *cough*

**Kratos: **... I must go. ***walks away***

**Me: **Review please!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

No one remembered how long they stood like that, the only sound the soft crying of Genis, Raine Sheena, and Colette.

"No. No no no NO!" Zelos shout shattered the silence. He slid down next to Colette. "He can't be! He's the one that was supposed to survive! Dammit Lloyd!" He glared at Lloyd's face, willing it to react.

Presea walked up and slid her hand into Genis's, and, for once, Genis only continued to stare straight ahead.

Regal made his way to above Lloyd's head. He knelt down and gently closed Lloyd's eyes. He would have said something to comfort the two next to him, but there was nothing to say.

Kratos sat still with his eyes closed. Colette clung to Lloyd's sleeve and cried into her own.

"What now? What are we supposed to do now?" Sheena asked, rubbing her eyes fiercely to try to stop the tears.

Zelos opened his mouth to answer, but stopped as Kratos broke out of his stillness. Everyone watched in silence as he gently laid his son on the ground. He stood up, his back to the party.

"We have to go." His voice was slightly hoarse, but firm. "The worlds are not yet safe. We must use the eternal sword and plant the Great Seed." He began to walk forward.

"How can you say that?" Zelos yelled. Kratos stopped. "You just lost your son and you're already thinking about the next step? What the hell kind of man are you?"

Kratos turned around and stared at Zelos. Zelos felt himself take an involuntary step backwards under the weight of that glare. Despite the tears that still threatened to fall, never had Zelos seen eyes so empty, not even when Colette had lost her soul. Kratos, he realized, was going through pain he couldn't even imagine.

"The last time I lost my son, Chosen, I lost all will to live, all will to fight. Every part of me wants give up here as well. But I promised Lloyd I would continue to fight. I will not allow him to die for nothing. We must continue to save the worlds for his sake. There will be time to mourn later."

Zelos scoffed and turned away.

Colette stood up slowly and walked over to Kratos. She was still crying, but her breathing was under control. "Here," she said, holding out her hand.

Kratos held out his palm and Colette dropped two small objects into it. One was the locket. The other was Lloyd's exsphere. "I took them off. You should have them."

Kratos nodded. "I will take the locket. But, Chosen One, you should keep his exsphere. You were important to him. He would have wanted you to keep something."

Colette clutched the small globe to her chest, her breath catching slightly. "Please. Let's end this," she whispered.

Kratos turned to the group. "Everyone?"

"I…I agree with Kratos." Everyone turned to look at Genis, his knuckles white around his kendama. "Lloyd just di…" He cleared his throat and started over. "We lost Lloyd because of that tree and the two worlds. I want to finish this. For him."

"Agreed." Presea gave Genis's hand a small squeeze.

Sheena's eyes glinted, already ready for action now that a plan was starting to form. "Let's do it. It isn't going to be easy without Lloyd here, but I think we should honor his goal."

"I, too, would like to continue fighting. First Alicia, now Lloyd… We need to end this chain of loss," Regal added.

Raine sniffed one more time before uncovering her face. "What a fool. He always did have a way of saving everyone else before saving himself. I'm ready to help in any way I can."

"I'll carry Lloyd," Zelos spoke up suddenly. "I still don't agree with your push-on-and-save-the-day act, but I sure as hell don't want Lloyd staying in a place like this."

Kratos nodded once more. "Thank you, Chosen."

With one last look at Lloyd's face, now on Zelos's arm, Kratos spun around and led the team outside.


	3. For Lloyd

**Me: **Thank you so much to eveyone who reviewed! Finally, here is the final chapter! I hope it wraps up everything well...

**Kratos: **LinktoTwilight does not-

**Lloyd:** -own anything Tales of Symphobia related!

**Me: **Lloyd what are you doing here? ***heart heart***

**Kratos: **It's Sym-_phon-_ia, Lloyd.

**Lloyd: **Aw, man.

**Me: **That's okay Lloyd! You're still my co-favorite character!

**Kratos and Lloyd: **...

**Me:** Oops. Ummm, review please! This is an updated version. I think it's better this way. ^.^

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The tower was gone. Zelos gripped the Eternal Sword tightly. Origin had accepted the new wielder in honor of Lloyd's sacrifice. Now it was Zelos's turn to pay tribute. He looked at Colette floating beside him, a determined look in her eyes.

"For Lloyd," she said.

"Yeah."

They raised the Eternal Sword and shot the Great Seed back into the worlds. There was an explosion of light as the Great Seed hit, momentarily blinding the pair. When their sight cleared, they flew down, anxious to see the results of their efforts. When they arrived, there was a small sapling that had pushed its way through the ground.

"That's it? That's the Giant Tree?" Zelos asked, incredulous.

"Yes, of course." Said a new voice, soft and kind. It was a woman, long green hair flowing over an entirely green and white outfit. Her smile was calm and knowing, and she seemed to radiate a sense of peace. She held a long golden staff in one hand and wore leaves on each side of her head.

Colette's eyes widened. "M-Martel?"

Zelos jumped. "Woah, wait a sec. Martel? As in Mithos's sister?"

The woman nodded. "Yes, I am Martel, but not the Martel you knew. I am not Mithos's sister. I am a Summon Spirit, created to watch over and care for this tree. It is only a small, weak sapling at the moment, but if you give this tree love and care, I will continue to watch over it until it grows large enough to care for this world you created. That is the vow I require. But where is the pact maker? Where is Lloyd?"

Both flinched. Colette stared at the ground as Zelos clenched his fists and answered, "He's gone. That bastard Mithos killed him."

Martel lowered her head. "I'm truly sorry. That is terrible. Then Colette, you shall become the next pact maker. You love this tree already, I can tell." She smiled gently.

Colette gave a watery smile in return. "Yes, of course. I'll-"

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light. A glowing ball of light rose from Colette's pocket and began to float over to Martel.

Colette stared. "That came from…"

"Wait that's the same kind of thing we saw with Mithos at Origin's seal! It can't be…" Zelos's voice trailed off as the light once again flashed. Standing next to Martel was a figure.

"No…" Colette whispered. But there was no denying those twin swords, that spikey hair, that brilliantly red shirt. "Lloyd…!"

Lloyd's image turned towards the duo. "Hey guys! Check out what I just figured out how to do!" His hand formed his signature sign next to his forehead. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"Lloyd!" The Chosens cried. Colette leapt forward. "How…how…?"

Lloyd scratched his head. "I'm not exactly sure to be honest. The last thing I remember is this weird sensation coming from my exsphere. It was like all of the emotions you guys felt for me were building up inside of it. The next thing I knew I was awake and able to walk and talk within my exsphere. I think right now I'm built out of those emotions from you guys. I just tried walking out and here I am!" He gave them a huge grin.

Zelos chuckled. That answer was so Lloyd. Leave it to him to give them a completely vague and simple explanation.

For a moment Colette was speechless. She never thought she would be able to see that smile again. "So…are you…?" She asked when she finally found her voice.

Lloyd looked at Colette's face. She was so hopeful. He put his hand on her cheek. She gasped and put her own over his. "Sorry, Colette. I'm not here to stay. Actually, I'm running out of time as it is. I better make this quick." He turned towards Martel, his hand still on Colette's cheek.

"Martel, if I could I'd like to help you look after this tree. It may be selfish, but I've put a lot of effort into helping that thing grow. I want to see the new world. I want to help guide it."

"Please, Martel!" Colette turned her pleading eyes to the summon spirit. "It's Lloyd's right! It's from his work that this tree is even here!"

Martel laughed. "Calm down, Chosen." She turned her eyes to Lloyd. "I can sense that you care deeply for this tree. And for the world it is connecting. That love should be enough to give you your own existence here. Yes, I will allow you to help."

Zelos punched the air and shouted. Colette laughed and turned to face the man that meant so much to her. But even as he smiled in return, his form was beginning to fade.

"Woah, hey, Bud…" Zelos started.

"Don't worry guys," Lloyd stopped him. "After all, it's not like I'm a summon spirit or anything. But I'll be here. I'll be with this tree. And I'll be watching you guys."

He leaned down and put his forehead on Colette's. "You'll tell them all, right? Especially Genis and both my dads. Let them know I'm happy okay?"

Colette had thought she was out of tears, but she couldn't stop new ones from stinging her eyes. Was Lloyd fading more or were her tears in the way? She shook her head, trying to clear her vision. Then she smiled, genuinely smiled, through her tears.

"Of course, Lloyd. And you know that we'll be with you too, right? We'll all come visit you and Martel as much as we can!"

Lloyd laughed. "Deal!" He turned to the redheaded Chosen. "See ya later Zelos! Good job doing this right! And speaking of doing things right you better fix things up with Seles after this! I'll be watching, don't forget!"

Zelos blinked. Then he made a huge grin to match Lloyd's. "No problem, Bud! You know everything will be fine as long as it's in the hands of yours truly!" He gave a small bow.

Lloyd laughed again before looking back at Colette. "Goodbye, Colette. I'm sorry to leave you twice. You'll stay happy though, right? For me?"

Colette sniffed. "I'll try, Lloyd. It'll be easier now that I know you're here. Thank you, Lloyd."

She gasped as Lloyd kissed her gently on the forehead. "You dork. You should've known I'd never leave." Colette closed her eyes, willing that moment to last just a bit longer.

When she opened them, Zelos had his hand on her shoulder. Lloyd and Martel were gone. She looked up at her companion questioningly. "Let's go back, my sweet little angel. We have some worlds take care of." He bent down and raised his other hand, poised to take hers in true Zelos fashion.

Colette breathed in deeply. Then she grabbed Zelos's hand and rushed away, practically skipping off the ground. Zelos yelped and got his feet under him, eventually joining in her infectious joy.

"Yes, we do, Zelos! Come on!"

**End**


End file.
